


Onyx

by Adelaide388



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Short One Shot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelaide388/pseuds/Adelaide388
Summary: A White Day special!Asami may have given Akihito classic White Day gifts, but Akihito knows his lover gave him more than that
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	Onyx

The lobby man smiled at me. “Good evening, Asami-sama.”

My eye twitched, but I forced a smile because the guy just followed orders and I’m way too tired to fight him. “Sup,” I said and called the elevator.

It’s a quarter past midnight, so thankfully no one rode the elevator with me. Cheerful music played but what got my attention was the coolness of the metal all around me; it pressed my damp shirt to my sweaty, feverish skin. Unfortunately, it couldn’t do the same for my burning thighs and calves and my aching feet. I wouldn’t be this exhausted after running from a stakeout, in which I almost got caught photographing a shady politician, but I ran more than I usually do because Takato needed help with his son, Hiroto. The guy got caught up at work and someone needed to pick the kid up from school since his wife couldn’t.

A bell rang and the elevator opened.

Through the hallway’s leftmost glass wall, Tokyo’s lights glittered like stars amidst the moonless night. I could hear the car wheels crunching on the asphalt and smelled their exhaust while people crowded around the traffic posts, ready to cross the street. The big screens displayed commercials and shining their lights on the pedestrians, and if I crouched just right, I imagined myself snapping a photo-worthy of being framed.

“Ugh, crouching,” I grimaced. My legs trembled at the thought.

As soon as I opened the door to the apartment, I walked into the fucking North Pole! The AC had been running all day, so frosty air gushed out and attacked my flushed skin.

“Shit, I gotta turn it off!”

I nearly fell in my haste to turn off the AC, as I forgot how sore I was, but once I turned it off, sweet relief! “Now I can relax with a nice hot bath,” I moaned in anticipation. My damp clothes missed the hamper by a mile, but I didn’t care because I focused on drawing up the bath.

Pampering myself after today never felt so good! The massage I gave myself as I scrubbed my scalp and skin, especially my aching feet, felt heavenly. The rosy blush that covered me from head to toe after rinsing darkened as I sunk into the hot bath.

The sound of the front door opening and keys hitting the table startled me awake.

“Asami?”

I got out of the cold water and glanced at a clock nearby that read almost three in the morning. “Shit, he’s gotta be hungry!” I donned one of Asami’s t-shirts that reached my thighs and went straight for the kitchen.

“Sorry, Asami, I haven’t made anything to eat. What do you want me to make?”

I stopped tying the pink apron my friends got me as a gag-gift when the man didn’t answer and went to the living room.

“Asami?”

There, on the small coffee table, a mountain of puddings of all flavors threatened to topple over the edge! Not only that, on the floor, white gift bags of chocolates, cute stuffed-animals, camera products, and video games surrounded the table.

“What the-?!”

“Happy White Day, Akihito.”

Behind me stood the culprit, grinning as if he hadn’t just stolen my breath. How Asami could sneak around so well remained a mystery because his large, muscular frame shouldn’t allow him to be so nimble. Either it’s the socks or the floorboards.

“H-How did you sneak this in? I mean, thank you so much, but how?” I laughed.

Asami’s volcanic hands cupped my face. “That doesn’t matter,” he whispered before pecking my lips. “Do you like it?”

“You always go too far!” I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. “But yeah, thank you.”

The twinkle in his smoldering eyes lured me in for another kiss, more feverish and hungrier than before, while his hands burned their way up my arms. One captured my hand and brought it up to his molten lips.

“You’re so cold,” he said. He kissed my palm.

“No, you’re just hot.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, not like that, you conceited bastard!”

We laughed, Asami letting out a low rumbling chuckle, but I could see that it’s just as heartfelt as my laugh. Asami’s smile took some years off and I couldn’t help ruffling his hair.

“Ow!” I hissed.

“What happened?”

I groaned and rubbed my thighs. Damn the bastard was tall. “I’m kind of sore from running today.”

Asami hummed, then carried me to the sofa despite my protests. “Well, it is White Day. I’ll throw in a massage as another gift.” He went and got some oil and then started slicking up my foot, pressing and gliding firmly over my soles before working his way up to my ankles and calves. I sighed, but as I opened my eyes, I noticed him glancing underneath my shirt and apron.

“Gift my ass! You’re enjoying this too much!”

“I never said the gift was only yours.”

I huffed and looked away from his smug face. His enormous hands circled my thighs and pressed his thumbs into the sides where it hurt the most. I felt his moist breath slip underneath my shirt and it embarrassed me to admit that it aroused me. The slight tickle of my dick’s sensitive skin sent shivers throughout my body.

“Ah, I-I think you can stop now,” I said.

Asami grinned. “Almost done.” He rubbed circles on my inner thighs and opened my legs wider so that he could lick my bollocks. His wet tongue overwhelmed my sensitive skin with its scorching heat, stoking a fire with it.

“You’re tense down here.”

“Shut up! Don’t act all innocent when you’re the one -!”

I gasped as Asami took one into his mouth. “Oh!” Asami let go of my legs and raised my clothes for more access.

“Oh, Asami!” I moaned.

He licked my entire shaft save for the tip, merely teasing it with small breaths of air, and refused to engulf my dick within his hands when that’s all I wanted him to do!

“Tell me what you want, Akihito.”

I bucked when his breath hit me again. “S-Suck...me…” I whimpered. I felt humiliated saying something so vulgar, but Asami wouldn’t let me hide my blushing face behind my hands.

He smiled. “Good boy.”

Asami suddenly swallowed me whole and sucked relentlessly. His mouth’s intense heat shocked me. I cried when he took me deep within his mouth and fondled my balls. “Wait...I...can’t!” He let me push his head down as I spilled myself down his throat, but it was too fast to fully enjoy. I begged him for another release.

Asami carried me towards the bed, but as I kissed his neck, his sweet cologne made my dick hard until jerking off became necessary. The cotton duvet rustled when we fell onto the bed. Asami kissed my forehead and nuzzled into my hair while stroking my hips and sides until I cried out. I came dry, still unsatisfied, but temporarily sensible enough to feel my cum trickling down to my ass.

“Get on all four, Akihito,” Asami commanded. He unbuckled his belt and pants while I tossed my shirt and apron. Seeing Asami rip his shirt off like a starved beast, a foreshadowing of the pounding he’d give me, had me spreading my legs as far as possible.

We’ve done this countless times, but I’m still breathless as Asami oils his fingers thoroughly and prepares me. The fullness, the burn, the friction, I loved it all. My hips pushed back into his hand while Asami kissed down my back to my neck.

“Inside! I need...you...inside me.”

“As you wish.”

His three fingers slid out and went for my nipples while he thrust inside until the sloshing of his entering ended with the sound of slapping skin.

“Oh, yes!” I screamed. His deep thrusts broke my breathing up, denying me proper oxygen intake, but I loved it. I loved trembling from the force of his thrusts into me, the musk we created, the loud clapping, his bruising grip on my hips, and his animalistic grunts.

My legs burned from lifting my hips, so I pulled Asami with me to lie down on the bed. His hips slammed upwards against my ass when he thrust into me in circular motions, rocking us and the bed back and forth. He ground into me, balls deep, pressing my hips and leaking dick into the covers.

“I’m -ah- cum -ugh- ing!” I grunted with each hard thrust.

Asami stopped and turned me onto my back. He kissed me and whispered, “I said this was our gift and I haven’t cummed once so,” I felt his fingers slip on a cock ring. “It’s my turn.”

“Ah! You bastard! Where did you-!”

He kissed me again and pulled my arms towards him so that he could thrust directly into my sweet spot. Stars blinded me until I could only hear our moans and wet skin slapping and smell the thick, hot essence of sex. Our bodies climaxed soon after and we made out in our mess of sweat and cum.

“Take off the ring, Asami.” I nibbled on his bottom lip. “Please?”

“Say it the way I taught you,” he dove for my neck.

“Pretty please let me cum.” My legs wrapped around his waist and slipped my hands around his neck. “I want you,” I bit his ear. “I need you!” Our hips ground together for friction, but our messy slick had us sliding against each other, making squishing noises.

“Good boy, you learn fast.”

We kissed and got ready for another round. This time he took me fast from the start instead of building up and had me screaming when he released my fountain of a dick from its confinement. A river of my cum flew into the air and onto our chests and faces while Asami’s hot cum shot deeper inside me. Asami gnawed on my nipples as he rode out his orgasm. “I liked this gift the best,” he chuckled. He licked my neck and I swear I felt him squirt some more cum into me.

“Me too,” I panted. “Thanks for the White Day gift.”

We kissed each other again before heading towards the bathroom.

As we lay in bed after cleaning up the digital clock reading five or six in the morning, we talked about everything and nothing. We joked around and explored all the White Day gifts Asami brought from the living room. A bouquet of white roses rested in my arms while I pulled out white lingerie from a bag. Asami laughed when I threw the stockings and garter belt at him and smiled when I found the white bear holding a small jewelry box.

Diamonds embedded in a silver ring surrounded a black onyx piece.

“Asami,” I whispered.

He took the ring and slipped it onto my ring finger. “It compliments your skin.”

A thick silence filled the space between us. I couldn’t remember Asami being so gentle and romantic, yet here he lay next to me, slipping a ring onto my fingers with his softest touch. The darkness of the room couldn’t hide the shining look in his eyes, nor my flushed cheeks.

“I,” His grip tensed so I forwent words and kissed him as passionately as I could.

I bit his lip again and pulled away, grinning. “You know, this means you’re stuck with me, right? I’ll get in your way, I’ll fight you, I’ll burden you, but I don’t want to hear any complaints!”

He raised a brow but smiled. “Isn’t that unfair?”

“Nope!” I threw myself onto his chest and sighed contently, mindful of the rest of the gifts. “You chose this so take responsibility.”

Asami hummed and adjusted them around so we could sleep more comfortably. “That’s one reason I bought that ring. I was told onyx protects the wearer from evil.”

“Ha! If that’s true, then why hasn’t it repelled you, Evil Final Boss?”

Asami gave me a hard nuggie and then kissed the bruised spot. “Brat.”

“Jerk.”

I listened to Asami’s steady heartbeat and prayed for it to never stop beating because such a passionate heart belonged to me and only me. I’ll protect it as best I can because I want its warmth, its joy, and its love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Hope ya'll are doing well, and Happy White Day! I've been eager to post this thing for days and to keep myself from doing it early, I've distracted myself with watching Little Nightmares playthrough by special ed (Eddie got Juicy making a playthrough too!), catching up on the Dragon Ball series, and Helluva Boss. Basically a lot of YouTube shit lol. Let me know what you've been up to recently and if you belong to any of these fandoms.


End file.
